


Kisses

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas says I love you, Confused Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr writing, Writing Exercise, my writing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Dean stood still, his whole body tense. Had Cas just...? No, of course not. Dean had just heard incorrectly because he’d been on a hunt for so long without sleep. That was all. That had to be all. It was nothing more than Dean just imagining things. And apparently hearing them too. But Cas was also standing still, staring at him. That intense stare Cas got when he was trying to figure out what Dean was feeling. His head was cocked to the left slightly, and Deans stomach tightened. So...maybe Cas really did...say that? 

 

But why would he? Why would he say it after this stupid ghost hunt? Why would he say it now? Why not earlier? Why not a couple days ago when Dean had almost died from a vampire hunt? Why not last week when they were going after that demon? Or...or every time before? 

 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice came low, a hint of concern hidden there. Dean jumped, his eyes flickering to Cas’ before the ocean of electric blue became too much and he looked away again. 

 

“You love me?” Dean asked, his own voice low and...almost broken. He didn’t dare look up at Cas for fear of seeing disgust in Cas’ face, and it would break him if he did. When he felt feather light fingers on his jaw, gently forcing his face up and to Cas’, he didn’t resist. He let himself be moved, and when Cas just let his finger rest on Dean’s neck, his forced himself to look meet Cas’ eyes. That seemed to have triggered something, as Cas spoke after Dean did it. 

 

“You stupid human, why else am I here?" The question came out soft, not at all harsh like it sounded. Dean let out a chuckle, although to be honest it more broken than he meant to be. Cas leaned forward slightly and paused, as if waiting for Dean. Deans throat closed with emotions, but he leant forward just the same and pressed his mouth to Cas’. 

 

It wasn’t like the first kisses in the movies. It was warm and to a little chapped - although that would be blamed on Cas’ inconsistencies to wet his mouth like a normal person. It was Deans mouth pressed against Cas’ for a good second before Dean pulled away. He let his breath catch before leaned back in. 

 

This one...this one was like the movies. It was tongue and it was sweet and it was warm and it tasted oh so much like Cas that Dean thought he might die just right there. Cas only pulled away maybe a half inch before his breath hit Deans face, the words falling from Cas’ mouth so easy. 

 

“Of course I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

 


End file.
